Sabor a sal
by Samanta Black
Summary: Atrapado en la seguridad del distrito 13 mientras hace uno, dos, un millón de nudos, Finnick recuerda esos pequeños momentos pasados con Annie, mientras espera a que ella vuelva a su lado y lo bese con sus labios sabor a sal que a él tanto le gustan. Este fic participa en el reto "One True Pairing" del foro "Días Oscuros".


**Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Suzanne Colinns.**

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto "One True Pairing" del foro "Días Oscuros"._

* * *

**Sabor a sal**

_por Samanta Black._

**I.**

El primer recuerdo que Finnick Odair tiene Annie Cresta es de un día de pesca cualquiera, cuando él tenía 14 años y ella tan solo 10. Faltaban aún demasiados días para la cosecha y había ido a pescar junto a su padre y el padre de ella. Recuerda que era una niña demasiado sonriente, a quien le caía bien todo el mundo, excepto él. La niña, por alguna extraña razón que Finnick no terminaba de comprender, parecía odiarlo. Aún tiene la pequeña cicatriz que se hizo cuando en un ataque de rabia, después de que él le hiciera una "inocente" broma, ella lo tiró del bote y una pequeña roca se le incrusto en la mano en la caída.

Después de eso no había vuelto a verla hasta el día de la cosecha, cuando ella había ido a disculparse. Hasta le había deseado buena suerte. Pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de agradecérselo, porque cuando al fin había podido salir de su estupor, ya se encontraba en el tren que lo llevaba rumbo al Capitolio. O en otras palabras, a su casi asegurada muerte.

* * *

**II.**

El segundo recuerdo importante que él tiene de ella es del día de su cosecha. Él ya tenía 19 años y ella 15 recién cumplidos y, por esas casualidades de la vida, se habían encontrado en la misma playa en la que ella lo había empujado al agua años atrás la misma mañana en la que sería elegida, aunque en ese momento ninguno de los dos lo sabía aún. Recuerda como ella estaba nerviosa por la posibilidad de ser cosechada y como él la había hecho reír con un par de bromas estúpidas con el único fin de tranquilizarla. Recuerda también como había estado convencido de que aquella chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño no tendría por qué ser seleccionada y como el destino les había jugado en contra eligiéndola como tributo de los septuagésimos juegos del hambre. Y no puede evitar recordar como en el mismo instante en el que habían pronunciado su nombre se había jurado a sí mismo que haría lo que fuera necesario para que ella regresara a casa.

* * *

**III.**

El tercer recuerdo que viene a él, es del de su primer beso. Ella había estado fantástica, no, más que fantástica, perfecta en su entrevista con Caesar. Pero no había sido solo su indiscutible belleza, resaltada por el competente estilista que les había tocado ese año, ni tampoco su gracia y carisma para contestar cada pregunta lo que había llamado su atención. Finnick sabía que había algo más, algo que la hacía brillar sobre todos los demás tributos. Después de la cena conmemorativa por el éxito de las entrevistas, Annie, con voz titubeante, había pedido permiso para retirarse sin que nadie, además de él, notara el temblor en su voz y sus ojos verdes brillantes por las lágrimas retenidas. La había seguido hasta su habitación, en donde la chica no había podido hacer más que derrumbarse y llorar todas las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo desde la cosecha, mientras él la consolaba lo mejor que podía, también con un nudo en la garganta. No sabía en qué momento se habían acercado tanto, ni cuando fue incapaz de seguir reteniendo el enorme deseo de besarla, ya que su cerebro solo podía recordar el sabor de los _salados _labios de Annie Cresta, inexpertos en aquel momento, sobre los suyos que se movían con suavidad sobre la boca de la chica, con miedo de ahuyentarla.

* * *

**IV.**

A ese recuerdo, a ese último recuerdo que Finnick Odair poseía de una Annie Cresta cuerda e inocente, al último recuerdo que poseía de una chica que aún no había enfrentado los horrores de la arena y los posteriores a esta, era al que Finnick se aferraba cada noche que pasaba encerrado en la seguridad del distrito 13 a su espera, haciendo uno dos, un millón de nudos a aquel pequeño pedazo de cuerda, tal y como ella se lo había enseñado una vez para ayudarlo a mantener la calma. Repetía el recuerdo en su mente tantas veces como sus manos hacían nudos en las cuerdas a la espera de que ella volviera a su lado, sabiendo que si no lo hacía perdería la cordura mucho más rápido de lo que lo estaba haciendo. Y no había estado seguro de cuánto tiempo podría mantener la calma sin subirse a un aerodeslizador e ir a buscarlo el mismo, hasta el día en que Beetee le anuncio que al fin habían sido rescatados. El mismo día en el que Katniss tomó su mano y lo llevó a rastras hasta el hospital del 13 en el que Annie, con una bata igual a la suya, lo esperaba lista para lanzarse a sus brazos sin importar quien los estuviera viendo y besarlo mucho más apasionadamente que aquella primera vez, pero dejándolo con el mismo sabor de sus labios eternamente salados.

* * *

_Debo aclarar, antes de los tomatazos flechas y tridentes, que este no es solo mi primer fic sobre esta pareja, si no también mi primer fic sobre "Los Juegos del Hambre". Bueno, decir que amo a Finnick y Annie (principalmente a Finnick) es poco. Si tengo un OTP de los Juegos del Hambre definitivamente son ellos dos, y ninguna otra pareja me gusta tanto como ellos. Lo iba a extender mucho mas, de hecho tenia planeado que todos estos "recuerdos" que vienen a la mente de Finnick sean a la hora de (cuidado SPOILER de Sinsajo) su muerte, pero salio así y, al menos a mi, me gustó como quedo al final._

_No sé si ha quedado muy claro el concepto de los "labios salados", pero si no, les explico lo que mi loca mente pensó: en la tercera viñeta Finnick hace alusión al sabor salado de las lágrimas de Annie, aunque en la última quise plasmarlo más como un significado del distrito al que ambos pertenecen, característico por el mar y su agua salada. Muy rebuscado, lo sé._

_En fin, ¿les gusto? ¿No les gustó? ¿Que les pareció?_

_¡No olviden de dejar Reviews!_

_Hasta la próxima,_

_Sam._


End file.
